


Moving On

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: It's time to leave the Tower.  A new chapter in life but first to look back and the last one.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 13





	Moving On

This was it, almost everything else was packed away. Raven still couldn’t believe she was doing this. Her room was completely empty save for the bed, a few boxes and the nightstand. She kept looking around. This was her sanctuary, the place where she once felt the most comfortable, was now alien to her. Stripped of all her furniture, missing the familiar sights of her bookshelves and belongings the place felt cold and almost sterile, nothing left but blank walls and impressions in the carpet.

Yet it was time, this wasn’t home anymore. Things had changed, and she had to change with them. Raven saw no point in procrastinating further. The last thing to pack was the nightstand. An empty box sat with her on the bed. 

The first drawer was where the “nighttime supplies” were kept. For some reason Beast Boy always felt more comfortable using terms like that. There was nothing too unusual. There were few scented T-lights candles for when they wanted to set a mood. She remembered nights when the room was alive with their flicker. There was some oil that warmed when rubbed into the skin and half a box of condoms, a left over from before she went on the pill. 

The memories of their first time rushed in, the awkward fumbling, all passion and no skill, and Beast Boy asking her “Are you ok?” and “how do you feel?” at least a dozen times during the whole thing. But despite them both being in uncharted waters, and their blood running hot, he was so gentle with her. Like she was made of glass. Afterward he held her like he was afraid that she would disappear into the air like smoke. 

There were also the fur-lined handcuffs. They were a stupid almost gag gift. They were cheap plastic, and between both their abilities they really had no ability to restrain them. Still it was enjoyable to pretend to take or surrender control. Raven quickly threw them in the box before the memory of the first time they tried that rose to the surface. The box would never get filled if she started to remember all that green skin exposed and open to her every whim. 

The second drawer was more personal, sentimental. There was the photo album Beast boy gave to her for their first Anniversary. It was dark blue plastic that flipped open showing a few pictures a page. He wanted photographic proof that She actually enjoyed spending time with him. He understood that Raven didn’t enjoy digital photos as much. Raven disliked the idea that if she wanted to relive a memory she would need something with a battery. It was the same thing with her books, as much as an e-reader made sense she liked feeling the weight of knowledge in her hands, and the texture of paper, and not having to hunt for a charging cord. 

She fought down nostalgia and put the photo album in the box. Even without opening it the images surfaced in her mind. The pictures from the beach trip where they took a picture right at sunset. The time they went camping in Colorado where it rained the whole time. All the times they “borrowed” the T-Car to go stargazing at the national forest. There must have been a dozen pics of just her driving with the stars being seen through the window. It seemed like every time they went out on there own Beast Boy had his phone in his hand to take a picture.

Then there was the collection. In a small box there was the most random scraps of paper one could encounter. Envelopes, receipts, napkins each one covered with barely legible handwriting. For month’s before Raven and Beast Boy had gotten together he had gotten into an odd habit of writing her notes. All the feelings, and all the things he couldn’t say to her face, every desire explicit and innocent was there. Of course Beast boy would try to get rid of the notes as quickly as possible so he wouldn’t be found out. Also of course it was up to Raven to retrieve them. They were just enough, just enough to let her get used to being loved.

The drawers were empty, it was over. This wasn’t Raven’s room anymore. The thought sent a wave of cold though her body.

"Hey Mama! I got eggrolls!“ Beast Boy said proudly holding up the bag of Chinese takeout as he entered the room. "and I called the moving company the truck will be here at 10." 

Raven just looked at him standing there next to the stacks of boxes. Her face was sullen, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Beast Boy could almost smell something was wrong. "Rae, you okay?”

She said nothing and just walked over and fiercely hugged him nearly knocking him over.

"Wow, if I knew you liked Chinese that much I would have ordered it more often" He said trying to keep himself and the bag of food in balance. “What’s wrong love?” His free arm wrapped around her.

"This is just" she squeezed a little tighter

"Big?“

"Yes.”

"You say the word, I will open these boxes and start putting your stuff bac-“

"No!" Raven said sternly. She raised her head from his shoulder. "Cyborg is going to need the space for the new recruits." 

"Cyborg would make them sleep in bunk beds on the roof, if you asked to keep this room.”

A small smile broke across Raven’s face. “We are moving in together.” She stated for both Beast Boy and herself. “It’s time to move on.”

"You know we’re just moving across town, not Bucharest right?“

"I am aware.”

He kissed her forehead. “We will be back here a lot, Cyborg is going to need help keeping the kids in line." 

"He-” That’s when Raven’s stomach made a very audible growl. She had spent the whole day packing neglecting lunch and her regular breakfast of hot tea and toast only took her so far. 

“Let sit down and eat, before your honey garlic chicken gets cold? And you stomach decides to attack us”

Raven nodded and they walked to the kitchen holding hands. 

The only constant in the universe is change. Raven knew that this was not going to be the last time they moved, not the last time she would have to say goodbye to a home, friends, family. But she knew just as strongly that this green, pointed ear, messy haired boy would be there. To love her, care for her, and to make up crazy stuff when he opens fortune cookies. 

“The microfilm is hidden in the fried rice!” He said holding the slip of paper. 

All to make her smile. Home is where the heart is they say. Her home was with him.

Well this one has been sitting in my draft folder for 3 ½ years. Summer of 2016. Been tinkering with my old stuff lately and trying to get it out there. Have half a mind to just put everything I got out there and see if you all can do anything with the scraps. 

I tied this story in with another called Notes <https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/156974770179/notes> and its sequel Caught <https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/158499596174/caught> If that collection that Raven had rings any bells. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr Jan 2nd, 2020 https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/190027805124/moving-on
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
